


Jet Black Hearts 1.06: Rebecca Warren

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Beckystruggled with the propriety of grief.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jet Black Hearts 1.06: Rebecca Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.06, "Skin."

Becky hadn't known Emily very well, but they'd hung out enough for Becky to know she would have loved her eventually. And as if Zach wasn't suffering from grief enough, people still treated him like Emily's death was his fault, exoneration or no.

She tried to be there for him as much as she could, but she also had her own trauma to deal with. (She tried to explain to him, once or twice, what had really happened. He couldn't really hear her though--he'd shake his head, as if talking about it made it happen all over again.) She left him to his nightmares, and he left her to hers. They ate meals together in silence or in merriment, but never anything in between.

***

Once in a while, she'd call Sam. He didn't always answer--she tried not to think about why. They didn't often talk about the _thing_ that had happened. Mostly they talked about what they always talked about, but in the past tense: The weird TA they'd had in sociology. That one frat house that was mostly _a capella_ guys. That time Zach made them all go to a midnight showing of _Spider-Man_ and Emily called Kirsten Dunst his "other girlfriend" for the rest of the month. When they ordered every flavor of smoothie at that juice bar and then never ate there again.

And just like she felt weird telling Zach that she missed Emily, she skirted around how much she missed Jess as much as possible.

"How do you do it?" she asked him once. She left a moment of silence there, waiting for Sam to ask her, _Do what?_

But he knew. "It's hard," he replied. "Waking up the next day, not remembering everything's different."

"Just for a minute," she affirmed. "It's a good minute."

Sam's exhale was a gust into their connection. "Yeah. And then you get up and keep going."

Becky laughed. "That is some shitty advice, Sam."

"Yeah, well." Sam's voice was muffled for a moment. "You knew that about me. And--" A voice in the background intruded. "You remember Becky?" he said, she assumed to his brother.

Becky still had nightmares about Dean's face, but as a voice, she didn't mind him so much. "Tell him hi."

"I will. And," Sam cleared his throat, "he wants to know what you're wearing."

"Remind me never to complain about my brother ever again," Becky responded.

Sam laughed, then said goodbye.

***

At breakfast the next morning, Becky eyed her brother until he couldn't ignore her. "What?" Zach asked. He took a bite of his breakfast burrito and chewed theatrically.

Becky smiled. "Wanna go see a movie today?"

"Not really," Zach said. "But we should go anyway." He smiled. "Thanks, Beck."

She nodded, not asking, _For what?_ She already knew.


End file.
